Justice? More Like Cruel Experamentation
by ABlurInTheWind
Summary: the idea came from the story "Unfair Justice" that i;m reading so the main idea of the story like goes to them. Think you can handle what happens at WeatherO.P? well think again. this is what happens when one of their "Pets" is being moved. and the Team just so happens to intercept the delivery. Welcome- to Project Titanium.
1. Chapter 1

Justice? More Like Cruel Experimentation.

Their mission? To find the semi that disappeared into thin air. The company the truck was owned by was pretty shady; popping up almost overnight. Batman had decided that even though nothing _visible_ had happened yet, he was going to send out the boys to spy on one of the trucks the Dark Knight had chipped with a GPS Tracker.

Yes, boys—he decided that he should let each gender have a break from each other. They argued so much it was hard to understand how Kaldur could keep them under control or complete any mission. But he did and the Justice League didn't question how their partners worked.

So the team was out in the country; far away from Gotham. It was Fall and freezing winds ripped their way across fields of tall grass and wheat. Snatching at caped and stray pieces of hair whenever its chilled hands could. Robin marveled as the cape around his shoulders was thrown by the air. For something so light and soft; it could truly be a dangerous weapon.

Kadlur, Connor, Wally and himself were out in the middle of nowhere—or he liked to think so—and searching the area for the semi they were supposed to observe and follow. So far there was no sign of the vehicle and they had been there for hours. Robin was starting to get suspicious. Putting his gloved hand up to his ear he pressed the com link and spoke to the other three boys.

"Robin to team; I think we should move. Search the surrounding area for any evidence regarding the truck. If we're lucky maybe we'll find something and this mission won't be a total bust" He said.

His ear piece crackled before he heard his leader's deep voice, "Agreed Robin, team, meet at the north end of the highway as soon as possible. We will split into groups and search again".

There were grunts and mumbles as reply and Robin walked to the point he was said to go. Time wound together and before he knew it he was surrounded by his team mates as they discussed partners. It was decided that Connor and him would go together and Wally and Kaldur. He knew the Atlantian would never admit it, but the reason they split this way was because Connor and Wally were both easily angered or annoyed and together they would cause chaos. So a bit of calm had to be added. That's where Robin and he stepped in.

Connor walked silently beside him as they walked through the trees that ran alongside the road. Robin was about to say something to brake the tense silence; when the clone suddenly stopped and lifted his head up, muscles contracted like he was ready for a fight. Robin instantly got into a fighting stance, birdarangs at the ready. He waited, but Super Boy didn't run or charge or attack . . . nothing. It seemed he was just listening.

"…Connor? What, what is it?" Robin was hesitant to ask. The clone usually never paid this much attention to anything, and yet it looked like he was trying his best to focus on just one thing.

Super Boy waved his hand at the Boy Wonder. Desperately trying to make him be quite, he _had_ to listen. Needed to listen, he didn't know why; but he knew it was important he find where the sound was coming from. He strained his ears blocking every sound out but the one he wanted, even his own heartbeat he silenced.

Finally—he found it again! It was so faint yet so unbelievably _loud_. The vibrating of a cell -phone, and it wasn't far from their location. He had to get there before the ringing stopped so without caring if Robin followed or not he bolted through the trees. Feet hitting the dead leave on the ground and crunching loudly. If anyone was close by the sound would give away their location; but he didn't care. He only heard the noise, ten seconds and soon the sound would be gone. He had to hurry!

He felt the pounding of Robin's footsteps chasing after his, rushing to catch up. He wouldn't have to, because as fast as the clone had ran; he stopped. Robin stopped so fast he almost hit the clone but it looked like he wouldn't even have noticed as his attention was on what was in front of them.

Robin stared at what was before them with wide eyes, the semi they were suppose ti be tracking had crashed head on into a huge tree. Smoke still poured and leaked from the frill and the smashed head of the car was barely recognizable, completely demolished. Robin gulped as he remembered that someone had driven the truck—and that someone was probably still in there. Blood didn't bother him; he had seen enough of it in his life time. What did bother him was the thought of someone dyeing in such a terrible way. The gruesome picture sickened him so he shoved it from his mind.

Rushing to get to Connor who had already started towards the truck he radioed the rest of the team to get to their location as quick as possible and the situation was urgent. He received an answer from Wally that they were on their way.

Connor tried to wait, he really did. But he had a feeling that whatever was in the truck was extremely important. He had to look, had to _know_. So walking towards the truck he thought about why. All of his questions seemed to start with why, and they didn't have answers. He wanted to growl in frustration.

He reached the cargo hold of the semi just as Robin caught up to him. The young bird gripped his arm.

"Supey, I don't think that's such a good idea. Maybe we should wait until the others get here?" he more asked than stated the last part.

Super Boy whipped his head around and growled at the bird, "No! I have to know what's in there! I can feel it; we need to open it now".

Robin was taken aback by the clone's urgency and determination. Numbly he nodded his head. Following him to the cargo bases door, he stood ready for anything as the clone broke the lock and pushed up the cold—freezing—metal door.

His eyes widened; he wasn't ready for _this._


	2. Chapter 2

Justice? More Like Cruel Experimentation.

**I need you to give me 5 REVIEWS ok? Good. I need to be a happy person to update and oh-! Shout out to: Clockwork's Apprentice! Thank you for the review ^-^Thank you to everyone who followed and favorite and reviewed this story! I hope you guys really like it, I'm trying to write long chapters. At least 1000 word a chap. **

**Son of Erebus god of Shadows: I like you story idea, I really do. I may tweak it a little bit, but yes. I'll do it. ****J**** I expect you to be the first reviewer though.**

This was…inhumane. Robin was sickened at what he saw. The only way he could describe it was as a nightmare come alive. His heart stuttered and his eyes widened at the sight of, _this_.

The holding device itself was ingenious, spherical in shape and made of multiple metal alloys. It shined in the little moon light that seeped into the cargo hold of the truck and Robin could see each piece of cold metal that interlocked with the other. But that did not compare to what was in the center of the device, at its heart.

A vertical steel bed was placed precisely in the center. On that steel grave though, that is what was truly horrifying. A boy. Older than Robin himself; but younger than Super Boy. He had snowy white hair, but black as night eye brows and lashes. High cheek bones and a strong jaw line. He was handsome and Robin would admit it. But the sight was terrible.

His arms were crossed over his bare chest; hands closed into fists. Around his wrists and lower arms were large, complex cuffs. And running through each one was a tube; it vanished in each and then reappeared again at the opposite end. Going straight into the boys hands. A strange, luminescent red liquid was being pumped into the boy and the skin around the tube's entrance was not enough to cover the black veins that surrounded the area.

His torso was even worse. Scars littered the tan skin, criss crossing each other. One looked uncannily like a vivisection scar. More tubes pierced his chest and stomach. Needle indents at his shoulders and hip bones. It seemed they never ended; and Robin wasn't sure if they did. The worst of it all? He looked like he was sleeping; just sleeping and was going to wake up at any moments. But…he wasn't. His face looked too relaxed and peaceful. It was a drug induced sleep. Bandages wrapped around his shoulders and chest.

After what seemed like millennia, Super Boy spoke.

"What is that? It's, its wrong! It's just like Cadmus, just like me…" Connor fell silent as he was dragged inside his head to drown in memories of G-nomes and experimentation. It wasn't "Justice" as they called it. It was just cruel experimentation.

Connor seethed with anger, this boy, this…human? He didn't know, didn't care, this was wrong. What this boy was going through was worse than what they did to him at Cadmus. He made his decision then and there. He was getting the boy out; just like Robin and the team got him out. Stepping towards the boy he lifted his hands to the chained boy and prepared to rip the cuffs and wires, needles, and tubes away from the boy. Connor stopped at Robins shriek.

"Super Boy, no! We don't know if that's keeping him alive; if you remove them it could kill him!" Robin exclaimed.

Robin could see the hate boiling in Super Boy's eyes. He was worried, if this got out of hand, he wouldn't be able to control Connor and they all could get hurt. Where were the others? As if answering a prayer, Auqalad and Kid Flash appeared at the entrance of the semi.

Eyes wide and, in Wally's case, jaws dropped. They observed the scene before them. From the anxious bird to the angered super. To the boy in chains…

"What, has happened here?" Kaldur asked. He was worried for him team, and filled with despair for the boy he did not know—the boy in chains. The sight sickened him. Robin ran a gloved hand through his hair and started to explain to his leader. Everything from the way Super Boy was so determined to get here and how they found the semi. But most importantly—its cargo.

Kaldur did his best to keep calm and show no facial expression. Silently he walked up the ramp and into the semi bed, right towards the caged boy. When he was close enough he saw something engraved on the upper left side of the metal sphere. Narrowing his eyes he looked closer, even with the moon light it was dark and hard to see. But then he saw it clearly.

Project Ti.

Wally spoke up for the first time since he had super speeded there, "Ti, the atomic symbol for titanium!"

"Just like Project Kr. You think this is another Cadmus experiment?" Robin asked.

Super Boy growled. "Doesn't matter; we have to get him out."

No one disagreed with the angered clone, but the situation was critical. They didn't know if the red liquid was vital or not, if they unhooked the boy; would he die? They had no way of transporting the boy, this –Project Titanium. It was clear that it would take more than just Robin to hack and deactivate the machine. Something this heavily guarded had to have high levels of security. It was going to need the full attention of the Justice League.

The sun was just starting to paint the sky in pink and orange pastels when Wally said, "What if we call Megan? Or one of the JL members like Batman, he has the Batwing right? He can carry the cargo hold."

Robin couldn't believe he didn't think of it earlier. The answer was actually so simple. Grinning at his team mates he lifted his hand to his ear piece and radioed Batman.

"Batman? Yes, we found the truck but we hit some complications. We need the Batwing; it involves heavy lifting and a very critical medical state. I can't explain it; you'll have to see it yourself. Yes, we will be waiting" he said to the Dark Knight.

Now—they wait.

**Guys thank you all for the reviews and everything! BUT, if you want me to UPDATE TOMORROW I need 5 REVIEWS! – AblurInTheWind.**


	3. Chapter 3

** I'm SO SORRY that I didn't update! But you have to understand that I was really busy so please don't kill me! So without further delay…**

It didn't take long before they just barely heard the whirling of the Batwing's mostly silent engine. Kid Flash was almost bouncing—no vibrating—from having to wait so long inside the freezing cargo hold. But it was either stand in the freezing truck bed, or the eerie fog filled woods surrounding the truck. Wally may not be the most civil; but he was smart enough to k now that staying with the team was the best option.

Super Boy was containing his rage and annoyance in the best and safest way he knew how; with his fists clenched and stoic silence. His friends stayed well away from him almost as if they could sense the waves of emotion rolling off of him. He thought it was a smart move on their part. Just as a new thought was flitting through his mind, his sensitive ears picked up on the Batwing landing in a clearing. Probably close; the Dark Knight would be there soon. Connor looked at his team.

"Batman is here, he just landed the jet. He should be here and minute." He said in monotone.

One again Robin questioned if his mentor had telepathy or not. He didn't get to ponder that idea longer because Batman's looming form soon stood at the silver painted door of the cargo hold. He looked at his protégé and then to the rest in the truck, "What has occurred?"

Super Boy glanced at the leader of the team that was standing beside him; blocking Batman's view of the boy with white hair. Kaldur nodded to him and they stepped aside, allowing the older member of the Justice League to have a clear line of sight.

The Batman liked to think nothing could surprise him, startle him or make him feel sympathy or pain. Some things however, can't go without expression. His jaw line tightened as a result of him muscles contracting and his eyes widened a fraction of almost a mile. Taking a moment to compose himself he stepped forward into the frigid metal box; the metal box that was going to have to be dislocated and rehooked to the Batwing. Flown hundreds of miles without injuring or disturbing the precious cargo it held—the boy.

Kid Flash stepped forward providing what little information they had already gathered.

"He seems to be around Robin and I's age. The tubes inserted in him inject a glowing red liquid, we don't know if it's vital or not. The only identification we can place is the atomic symbol Ti—the abbreviation of Titanium" He said.

Batman admitted that considering the situation they had a good amount of information. Not wanting to waste any more time that could be precious to their newest subject of importance he turned around and walked out of the cargo bed and to the spot the head and bed connected. Explaining how that he was going to disconnect the hold and then attach the cable from the Batwing so they could lift the boy in the safest way possible.

It was a grueling process with Kid Flash running around trying to see everything the Bat was doing and struggling to keep Super Boy under control. But soon enough they were able to get the Team inside the jet and lift the hold from the leaf covered ground. Super Boy never took his eyes from the window as he watched the metal box sway ever so slightly in the Autumn wind.

After almost three hours of shaky flying they reached Mount Justice and Batman guided the Batwing to the landing where Miss Martians bioship was housed. Their arrival was announced throughout the cave. Soon everyone was gathered in the aircraft wing, waiting to be informed of the latest mission and why a League member had to be radioed. They had no idea the chaos that was about to ensue when Batman opened the cargo door and it came crashing to the concrete floor.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed my story or me, or favorite this story or me. I have updated and you are welcome! I had some people that asked me why I picked Ti or Titanium. Titanium is a soft metal, but when put into a group or team, it becomes stronger, greater. Danny is strong on his own, but he processes weaknesses too. But when he is in a team, he becomes nearly unstoppable. That's why I picked Titanium. Everyone understand now? **


	4. Chapter 4

** Ello little British emo fishys of mine! ^^ I'm back! Who's happy about that? Leave a review if you are.**

** I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY: ok, so I'm a One Directioner ok? So, I want each of YOU to leave a review and tell me your favorite one direction member and why. Ok? Good. To the story!**

A terribly cold wind ripped its way through the hanger and wrapped around the people inside, sending chills over their skin and goose bumps bristling to the surface. Many wrapped their arms around themselves as waited for everything to be explained. However, something unusual happened.

Artemis stepped forward and slowly made her way to the entrance of the softly light cargo bed. Eyes wide like moons, she lifted her hand up and towards the thing inside—the others still didn't know what was in there. But, Artemis was acting like she did. Or what was she doing? Could it be brain wash?

Red Tornado lunged, with a certain need, but with unearthly grace and grabbed her shoulder to stop her. His cold metallic tough seemed to snap Artemis out of whatever trance she was in. Her eyes fluttered before she spoke, "We have to help him! He's, he's in pain. It's terrible—_they _did something to him. He's going to die if we don't help him!" she wrenched her shoulder from Red Tornado and ran into the bed, her boots echoing with dull thuds and clanks.

Artemis didn't know what propelled her to do anything she was doing. The moment the lid came to the floor, a strange feeling came over her. It wrapped around her mind, it made things fuzzy and dulling her senses. Colors walked and jogged around her brain and it distracted her. It was terrifying, but at the same time she felt totally, and completely safe. Like a blanket was being wrapped around her shoulders by her mother.

And then suddenly a voice was speaking to her, soothingly, softly. It made her want to fall asleep yet she also wanted to hear it forever. It was warm and deep, but still young sounding. They weren't whole sentences, just broken fractured pieces or words, sometimes they would make sense though.

"..lp me…plea… ake them..out. …hurts…" the voice said. "won..las..longer".

And that's when she came to again. Everything rushed by as she disappeared in the freezing other world.

Before was, she couldn't describe. He was a fallen angel. Trapped and tortured. Lucifer's son. Artemis felt something happen that scared her, her heart skipped a beat in its pattern and her breath hitched, stuttering in her lungs. But she shouldn't be feeling this way! Especially about a boy she doesn't even know! He could me a spy, or an enemy. She couldn't have … feelings, whatever this was, for this boy. That's exactly what he was; boy. He was definitely younger than her. This had to stop soon. She has to get over this.

"Artemis, what are you doing? You're going to freeze, get out of there!" a voice came to her ears; Robin.

That's when she actually took the time to notice her surrounding and for her brain to register the extreme cold wrapping around her bare shoulders. Shivering she backed out of the trailer. But only just enough to where she was standing on the ramp and could still see the boy. This, Project Ti.

She spoke while still keeping her eyes glued to the boy "You guys don't understand. We have to get him out of there, he's in pain and he won't last much longer. I don't know how but I heard his voice; in my head. And, Robin, he sounded so broken. He can't even think in full sentences, imagine if we tried to interrogate him and get him to talk! For once just listen to me, it sounds crazy but it feels right."

The answers to her little speech were stares. It was torturing, to say the least. Artemis wanted to scream and shout and throw an over exaggerated tantrum like a five year old as they just _looked_ as her. Because they were supposed to be _doing_ something; not standing there! After what seemed like forever Red Tornado slowly nodded.

"First, we must detach him from the device that holds him. We will require Batman's and Robin's assistance to do so. And, If, the matter is as urgent as you say it is, it would be best for the boy's help in they started now." He said.

Artemis nearly fainted with relief when she heard that and the Dynamic Dou simply nodded before walking into the trailer bed, that had eerie tendrils of fog rolling out into the mountain. There was nothing they, or she, could do now but wait until the machine was disabled. Then they went on from there. She didn't know if she could wait that long, something seemed wrong. This was all a little off, but something was definitely very different. Hopefully she was just being paranoid, and it would all turn out ok.

But the thing is; Artemis's hunches, are usually always right.

**Ok, ok, I know must of you are probably mad at me for leaving you hanging, taking forever to update, and then leaving you hanging again. But I hope this chapter helps! **DON'T FORGE TO TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE ONE DIRECTION MEMBER! BUT IF YOU'RE A GUY READING THIS, THEN TELL ME YOUR CELEBIRTY CRUSH! Thank you all so much for reading this ^.^ Cristal the Cat, you better read this too and tell me what you think! Oh, one more thing. I got a review. And you know what was in it? They listed EVERYTHING they thought was wrong with my story. Is it really that bad? Idk. Well anyways, REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW! And I'm not trying to be mean, but TenchiSaWaDa: if you think my story is a rip off? Get off my story page. It's how I want it to be, not you. ~ ABlurInTheWind 3


	5. Chapter 5

guys i promise and update soon, so keep a look out i promise you wont regret it! 3 thank you so much for the support and leave me a review telling me what you think should happen!


	6. Chapter 6

**(a/n) DONT KILL ME I COME BEARING A CHAPTER! imgres?hl=en&biw=1138&bih=535&tbm=isch&tbnid=U2zwJhaK2eNtIM:&imgrefurl= rf/forum_ %3FTID%3D170098%26PN%3D2&docid=TDBfyKSsp6AR9M&imgurl= . &w=500&h=500&ei=G87PUbjhBYTRywHpzYDoBw&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:3,s:0,i:90&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=177&tbnw=177&start=0&ndsp=12&tx=51.50006103515625&ty=47.66668701171875**

It was dark, so incredibly dark. An endless void that stretched as far as his eye could see. Or dream? Was he dreaming all of this? He could be, everything was a possibility. But then again he could be awake. Surely this was not reality, it couldn't be, this was-

Pain.

So, so much pain coursed through his body. Shattering his mind into billions of small fragments so frantic that he couldn't try to put the them back together, let alone back in order if he tried. The thick bolts of shock clawed up his legs, oh so slowly, dragging out every ounce of anguish it could. It dug its fingers into his hips keeping a firm grasp no matter how hard he thrashed and shook. He was no match. That was not the worst of it though, as it crawled its way up his spine, it felt as though an insane man had gotten possession of a surgical scalpel and was crisscrossing his back, digging in the cold metal until it scraped bone. The gritting sound annoying to the ears.

He shook and trembled until his body was to cave with exhaustion. It became too much and he was about to open his mouth to scream his torture to any willing soul that would listen. Only he was stopped, because his mouth would not open. As another bolt shot through his body, before he lost consciousness one thing ran through his head. _This is not a dream; this is a nightmare._ And so it would remain, until it was decided he was ready to be released.

Sparks flew as the blow torches and other various pieces of equipment that a thirteen year old was probably not supposed to have were lined up on a steel operating table. All gleaming menacingly when really, all their purpose was to help this boy, creature, meta Robin still wasn't sure what he was, out of the trap of which he was ensnared. Even if the Red fluid no longer coursed through the boy's veins that didn't mean everything was over yet or that the hero's could breath easier. It simply met that they had to finish what they had started.

This thought train rolled through Robin's head as he slowly began working in the hard drive that was the main defense system of the anonymous metal prison. Frankly it infuriated him that such a piece of cold technology would seem to have the best of him for now. Batman was in the main part of the cave using every resource he had to try and help with removing the boy from the trap, and so far nothing had worked. It wasn't like the pair to be so easily stopped my a piece of technology. Okay, he had to admit maybe easy was too light of a word, maybe the wrong word entirely seeing as it had already been over four hours since the boy had been retrieved and brought to the bad of Young justice.

Still though, the argument remained that technology was the Dynamic Dou's real of expertise, and this stupid ball was interfering greatly with their plans.

In a rare moment that Robin would lose his temper, he brought down the pliers he was using upon the machine, utterly shocked when the boy seemed to react so violently to the blow, his back arching and white hair parting to reveal eyes squeezed shut in pain as the fists that were once laying limply above his head clenched until the knuckles turned so white, they rivaled freshly fallen snow.

Robin was struck with an idea, so brilliant that he didn't know how he could have possible missed it. Astoundingly subtle in design, but almost uncomprehendingly _impossible _to achieve let alone reverse unless you were remarkably skilled in the department of bio-weaponry storage and creation. He carefully laid down his tool and raced off the cargo hold to inform the others of what he had just learned.

They all stared at Robin as if he had just gone mad, which maybe he had, after all no teenager can stay sane with the job he had, or any of them had for that matter.

"What?", Wally asked after Robin had explained the first time. Robin sighed, simple minds he was working with, he had to remember that.

"When you really think about it and try to figure it out it becomes incredibly simple...well, simpilish. Basically what I'm saying is, whoever locked the boy in that cell, knew what they were doing. They made sure that the chances of his escape were zero-to-none. By binding, morphing if you will, the boy and the cage together" Robin said.

He got wide eyed stares from most, all but Batman that is.

"Essentially, we can't open the cage, we'll never be able to open it, because the boy himself if the key hole. He's the lock. To open the cell and free him we have to first find a way to access the boy somehow, we need to do something" he said as he looked at the ground, in deep thought.

"But- but how is that even possible? how can the prisoner be the lock, the thing that can free him is himself, does he even know that? M'gann asked.

Robin spoke again, "The tubes that are all connected to him, burrowed and surgically implanted under his skin? Those are the key to freeing him, after we access those I'm positive we can use them to gain some sort over his control and thought. with that we can get him out. And...no, M'gann" he shook his head. "He doesn't know that his key to escape is himself.

**Sorry it's a bit short...I really hope it was worth it. I'm not a very good writer. Oh, and as it turns out this story is more popular than I originally thought. It's been viewed in over 25 countries! if you want a faster, longer update, review my story and tell me what country you're from. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to every one who took the time to review my last chapter, I love you all! I'm going through a bit of a rough moment with my family right now, so these updates I give you might not be as fast and as long. I hope you can all forgive me for that. To the countries that I know of that people are reading my stories in; Shout out to: Norway, The United States and Russia. Thank you! :)**

M'gann didn't speak after Robin told her the news, that the boy didn't know he could free himself. She wondered about what type of person you had to be to do such a think to a boy, a young teenager, but most importantly. A fellow human being. When she was a little girl on Mars, she would hear stories about the human race, and how kind, gentle and smart they were. It became her dream to one day travel to Earth, it didn't matter how, she just had to get there, and see this planet and its people for herself. Experience what humans had to offer.

When she received that chance to leave Mars it was given to her by her uncle Jonn to go with him to the green and blue marble in space to become his apprentice in fighting that which was evil in their world. At that time she agreed, because from the stories that filled her head she didn't believe a place like Earth could hold chaos and pain and terror. So it was with excitement and a smile that she left her red world and ventured to Earth.

She stepped from the ship and starred with wide amber eyes at the beauty, shades of blue and green and every other different color you could imagine. It was truly beautiful, breathtaking and innocent. But she soon learned that just as hero's wear masks, so did Earth. It hid its pain, sufferance, poverty, crime, chaos and evil behind a veil of sweet colors and woven stories that even though they looked strong, were really just as weak and fragile as a spider's web. Waiting to be shattered in complete after you've seen what happens under the happy disguise.

To be able to take a boy and turn him into your own personal play toy for you're own personal, sick twisted idea of science exploration was not right. Not in any form of the word. To be able to tie down a being of any kind and force into them icy metal wires, morphing them to hi s muscle and tissue, until every movement and breath caused pain, was not torture. It was a form of Hell.

So, the girl simply nodded her head and waited for someone else to speak and advise them about what to do now. M'gann sometimes hated this world, but she didn't want to leave it. She didn't want the boy to leave it either.

"We can continue and try to remove him from the pillars but to do that we would need to tap into his nervous system, in simpler terms, his spinal cord" Robin said while behind his mask his eyes swept over everyone in the room, gouging their reactions.

Everyone more or less nodded their heads and waited in tense silence.

"I volunteer Batman to do the tap, he definitely has the highest number of qualifications." Robin said. Murmurs filled the room as people voiced their minds on the matter. A twister of voices filled the mountain until a dark gravel interrupted them.

"If I am the best choice for the boys safety, than I will do the spinal tap. The more time we waste arguing the slimmer the chance that this boy will come out alive." Batman said.

A room in the medical ward was out if the question, they couldn't move the boy while he was physically attached to the twin pillars, so they had to settle for using the cargo hold they transferred him in was their only option. Silence filled the holder, as Batman and Robin laid out the surgical tools needed to undergo the operation. The man clad in black reached for a needle of anesthesia, but paused to consider something. They had no idea what species this boy was, if he gave him a numbing agent, could it be harmful to his life? He couldn't risk the chance. He didn't want the child to go through pain, but if this was the only way to be safe, he had no choice.

Moving his hand past the needle filled with clear liquid he grabbed the chilly metal scalpel and walked around the back of the boy. He did not take a breath, before pressing the knife to the skin between the shoulder blades, and dragging it ever so slowly downwards...

**(A/N) What's going to happen? that's for me to know and you...to not find out until the next chapter. :) **


End file.
